Night of the Epithets
by Monkeybarrel
Summary: One shot. The blonde turned and stared deeply into the scarlet tressed half youkai's eyes and said...


Disclaimer: I do not own Minekura's Saiyuki.

Notes: This had been a response to good criticism, when some description is just...too much.

**Night of the Epithets**

The blonde turned and stared deeply into the scarlet-tressed half-youkai's eyes and said...

"Those are my cigarettes." The monk cocked his gun. "Hand them over or you'll have another hole to smoke though."

The half-youkai turned, and looked intently into the blonde's amethyst eyes. "Share yer bed, but not yer smokes? Cold, Bouzu. Cold." The gambling lecher pulled another cigarette out from the pack with his teeth and lightly tossed the pack onto the blonde's lap. The naked-sans-sutra-wearing monk scowled back at him.

The fiery-haired half-youkai leaned over until their faces were only breathes apart. "How 'bout a light?"

The blonde glared back and then turned away, pulling the sheets over his bare back. "We've finished already. Light it yourself."

"What, no cuddle? I'm shocked." The half-youkai leaned over the edge of the bed and fished around for his pants. Suddenly a hand snaked out from the sheets holding a small metal lighter. He lifted the sheets a bit, his eyes following along the arm that the hand with lighter was attached to.

" 'thought you were asleep?"

"You know I can't sleep right after." A brunette head popped up from the covers. He clicked the lighter twice, a flame sparking forth.

The naked-sans-bandanna half-youkai leaned forward and allowed his cigarette to be lit. The green-eyed youkai then turned his body around, trying not to disturb the monk next to him. The scarlet-haired scythe-wielder wrapped his arms around the former school teacher, pulling him up so he now lay against him. The naked-sans-monocle youkai looked up at him with a smile and then rested his cheek against the other's chest.

"My, that was tiring," the emerald-eyed youkai said quietly as he traced his fingers slowly down his ruby-eyed companion's stomach, making a thin line across the sweat-glistening skin. His companion simply grunted in agreement, blowing out a thin trail of smoke through his teeth.

"It may be hard to wake everyone up early tomorrow." the Ki-user said lightly. His tracing fingers stopped just below the other's navel.

"Knowing the monkey, getting up early won't be a problem. Kid won't miss that free breakfast they're giving out-" The half-youkai's words were cut off as another head popped up from beneath the sheets.

"Ahh!" The red-haired half-youkai jumped back as the head seemed to have popped up from right between his legs.

"What, breakfast?" The brunette's golden eyes were wide. "Can we get it now?"

"Stupid monkey!" The half-youkai pulled his legs forward, forcing the former-orphanage dweller to lift his head up and shift over on the bed. "You tryin' to gimme a heart attack?

"But can we?" The half-a-century old youkai turned and looked at the other full-youkai in the bed. "Can we-can-we?"

The killer-of-a-thousand smiled gently down at the boy and opened his arms up so the other could crawl forward and fall into them. The commitment-phobe kappa glowered at the naked-sans-diadem-wearing youkai. "'thought you were asleep?"

"Ah, you know I'm always hungry right after." The golden-eyed youth grinned up at him. "So can-we-can-we?"

"Not again. I'm down for the night."

"Huh?" The once-cave-dweller gave him a confused look.

"I think he was talking about breakfast," the green-eyed youkai said quietly.

"Oh...right." The half-youkai mumbled and tapped his cigarette on the ash tray by the bed. "Nah, I think that's only in the morning."

"But it's morning now." The golden-eyed youth pointed to the clock by the ash tray. 3:23 it read.

The half-youkai sighed. "It's morning, yeah, but it's not morning. You get it?"

The diadem-wearing youkai gave him a cross-eyed look. "What does that mean? Morning is morning. So let's go eat."

The crazy-stepmom-tried-to-kill-him-but-his-brother-got-her-first-half youkai gripped his head in frustration. "Idiot. You can't eat now! Just fuckin' wait till morning."

The once-loved-his-twin-sister-and then-slaughtered-her-captors-in-a-blood-rage youkai tried to calm the other two down. "Maybe if we just rest now-"

"It's morning now! Let's go! Free food!" The earth-born-then-heaven-living-except-doesn't-remember-that-part-yet-then-again-earth-residing youkai pointed at the clock and started to pull off the sheets, allowing the night's chill to slip in beneath the covers.

The half-youkai shivered and yanked the sheets back. "What the fuck?" The golden-eyed youth pulled them towards him and the two of them started tugging the covers back and forth. The monocled-youkai rested his hands in the middle, trying to stop the fight, but got an elbow in the cheek by his former house mate.

"Ah, sorry, but...argh! Fuckin' let go!"

"Breakfast! Breakfast!"

"Now, now..."

BANG! A shot rang out through the hotel room. All three turned to look at the droopy-eyed fourth member of the bed.

Everyone sat silent for a moment, staring at each other.

"...My, that was tiring." The former-school teacher smiled at the two still gripping the blanket.

"...yeah..." both said in unison.

"I think I'll go to sleep now, since we'll have to get up early to have that free breakfast and head back on the road."

"...yeah..." the other two repeated.

"Well," the brunette smiled over at the gun-holding priest. "Good night." He then quietly turned and lay down. The other two looked from each other and then to the Smith and Wesson holding blonde and then both turned and squeezed in beneath the sheets.

The monk turned and laid his head on the pillow. "We are not doing this tomorrow night," he growled.

"You say that every night," the auburn-haired youkai prince mumbled next to him and then turned towards the wall.

Quiet breathing was all that was heard for a minute and a then a quiet "pssssst." broke the stillness.

"What?" the half-youkai turned to where he was being poked.

The golden-eyed youth popped his head out. "Just...it's morning. So there!" He hissed and then pulled his head beneath the covers again.

The half-youkai made to grab for the retreating head but his hand was suddenly taken by another.

"Hak-" but he was quickly cut off by the other's hand.

"Sssssshhhhhh…" The emerald-eyed youkai murmured. "We don't want to wake the others." With that said, he pulled the sheet up so it covered them completely.


End file.
